


Hacked Beds and Other Inappropriate Furniture

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story for the techno geek in us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked Beds and Other Inappropriate Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amy for audiencing. Written for Amandakin, who requested a ficlet based on one of my LJ icons. Feedback makes me dance naked on a table, and buy drinks for the whole bar.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, well, let's say I'd have one hell of a porn collection.

Clark sped down the stairs and out of the house screeching to a halt in front of Lex's car in the driveway, which... really hadn't been there when Clark ran inside the house to pee. Lex... was nowhere to be found. Clark squinted his eyes and looked up into the loft, where Lex was--crap. Oh, oh, so much crap. Lex was hunched over Clark's laptop, gripping the sides of Clark's desk, shaking and biting his bottom lip--a wayward corner of his mouth twitching into a grin. 

Clark looked around frantically, contemplating places to hide. Maybe this would be a good time for another shower. Or an impromptu run to Canada. Or maybe his birth parents would miraculously come back to life, fly over Smallville and beam him up to the mothership. 

"Clark!" Or maybe Lex would see him from the open loft doors and wave and did Lex have to be snickering? Clark was never leaving his laptop or the loft doors open again. Hell, he was buying a lock for the whole barn. He smiled weakly and waved back. 

"So," Lex called, motioning towards Clark's desk, "This looks like an interesting game." 

Clark grimaced. "What game?" he asked, wincing as his voice cracked. 

Lex just raised an eyebrow. "You gonna come up here?" he called again. 

Clark shook his head. "Noooo... no. No, I don't think so. In fact, I think I'm going to die right now. Is that okay with you?" 

"Well," Lex cocked his head thoughtfully. "I would prefer if you came upstairs so we could chat. After all, it's not every day I walk into someone's barn and see little simulated people of myself and said someone engaged in X-rated activities." 

Clark's eyes dropped to his feet. He kicked at the gravel. 

"Does the ESRB sanction this sort of play? Or are they unaware of the mature sexual situations in which these little people could find themselves involved?" 

"It's a hack," he mumbled, brushing his hair back from his eyes. 

"Clark, come up," Lex asked softly. 

Clark looked up. Lex wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, he looked sort of sorry for hurting Clark's feelings. Clark trudged into the barn and up the stairs, plopping down on the sofa with a sigh. 

Lex hitched up the legs of his pants and sat down next to him. "How'd you get them to do that?" 

Clark shrugged. "It's a hacked bed. Pete found a yahoo group. I downloaded it from there." 

"It's a tacky bed," Lex said casually. "And shoddily constructed." He got up, grabbed the laptop and sat back down. Pointing to the monitor, he said, "Should our feet really be going through the foot board like that?" 

"Lex..." Clark began, but Lex held up a hand to stop him. 

"It's not that I wouldn't be happy to have sex with you, Clark, it's just... You do have a better bed in real life, right?" 

Clark looked up wide-eyed. "Of course I do." He blinked. "But..." Clark smiled wickedly and pointed at the sofa onscreen, which bore a striking resemblance to the barn couch. "I hacked that one myself. It does blow jobs." 


End file.
